


I was wrong

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, re-post from 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: It was you, it was always you.





	I was wrong

**I was wrong**

_._

When she had to watch him sacrifice his life in order to safe hers, she wanted to die with him.

It wasn´t heroic or even tragic, no – _it was fucking selfish._

But she didn´t really care, because she was furious.

Furious, that he was leaving her.

She was screaming, screaming at her boyfriend _to let her go, to save him_ – but he just pulled her even closer into his arms

That was the moment she knew it was too late.

_And it was her fault._

He had sacrificed his life for her and everyone she loved- _he was so sure it was the right thing to do._

But he had been wrong.

_So damn wrong._

She had known what he was willing to do, she had known that there was no way she could have stopped him – _(I will always choose you)_.

But at least she could have told him the truth.

She had tried to be better than Katherine, she really had- but as it turned out, she was even worse than her.

_He would never know._

She stared into the darkness as tears started to fall from her eyes and blurred her vision.

All she could do now, was watching him die- along with the truth she was still too afraid to admit.

_I was wrong._

_It was you, it was always you._

_._

_._


End file.
